Lovely
by The Vanilla Latte
Summary: Addison finds a bouquet of flowers on her desk. ADDEX! I said it was a oneshot...I lied.
1. Lovely

Authors note: Well peoples this is my first fic on here. I've been reading (and raving) on your stories for a few months now, so I decided to take the plunge and try my hand at it! R&R PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?!?! (You'll get used to my overuse of capitals and punctuation)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned Grey's, there would be no spin-off, because Addison would be far too busy making out with Alex to go to L.A.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addison's Prada heels clicked furiously as she hurried down the hall. She had to avoid Mark. She was just not in the mood for his manwhoring attitude today. She opened her office door and slipped inside in one smooth motion before shutting and locking it.

Leaning on the door, she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Today was going be awful. She could feel it. She opened her eyes, and stopped at what she saw. Sitting on her desk in a simple glass vase, was the most beautiful bouquet of Moonlight Sonata lilies she had ever seen.

She hurried over to the desk and smelled the flowers. They smelled as lovely as they looked. But who sent them? Hopefully not Mark, because then she would have to throw them in the trash. She turned the vase around, checked the flowers and searched the desk, but found no card. Well that definitely ruled out Mark. He would've made sure she knew they were from him.

She plopped down into her chair and stared at the flowers. She smelled them again and touched the soft, milk-colored petals. They were incredibly vibrant; almost sunny. She smiled and continued to gaze at them. Who would've been thoughtful enough to send them?

At this point it didn't matter. If they weren't from Mark, she was happy. She gently picked up the vase and placed it on the corner of her desk and smiled. Maybe today wouldn't be so awful after all.

Unknown to Addison, someone had snuck up to her door and was gazing between the window's blinds. He watched as she stared at the lilies, with a dreamy smile on her face. He had hoped she liked lilies. Apparently she did. She was still smiling as she pulled out some files and began her work. She kept glancing up at them every few seconds.

Alex smiled to himself and considered coming clean. He could just tell her that he had sent them. Nah. He didn't want to ruin it for her. He turned from the door and walked down the hallway before she caught him staring at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later:

Alex stood knocking on her office door. She had wanted him to bring her Mrs. Thompson's lab results. Really. It had nothing to do with seeing if the flowers were still on her desk. At least that's what he told himself.

Finally he heard her voice inside. "Come in!" She yelled. He opened the door slightly and peeked around it before fully entering her office. He saw the flowers sitting there immediately. It was hard not to notice them. They were slightly wilted, and some of the petals had fallen off, but there they were.

"Hey, here are the labs you wanted." Addison smiled when she looked up at him. He really loved that smile. "Thanks Karev." He was about to leave, but he stopped against his better judgment. "Nice flowers." He heard himself say. She suddenly stopped everything she was doing.

She looked up at him, then down at flowers and back again. "Yeah," She said slowly "Someone sent them, but I'm not sure who." "No card?" He asked, suddenly getting uncomfortable. She stared at him for a long moment before answering. "No…no card. But whoever it was has great taste in flowers. Did you see anyone delivering them?"

Alex was sure his heart had just stopped. "See someone? No, I uh, didn't see anyone. Nope." She nodded. "Yeah, ok. Well anyways, isn't there something you're supposed to be doing?" "Yeah, I should go…check on the Montes baby." He said, welcoming the excuse to get out of there. She watched him practically leap out of her office.

That was way too close, he decided, as he closed the door behind him.

Addison leaned her elbows on the desk and eyed the flowers for what had to be the millionth time.

Alex had sent her flowers.

She smiled at the thought, and decided that those flowers were going to be sitting there until every petal fell off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well there it is! My first ever fic on here! Reviews and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!!!!!


	2. Bright And Shiny

**AN:** I have officially decided that this is post Addex-kiss. Because the kiss just makes everything better!

And a SERIOUSLY HUGE Thanks to Amorfati1013, Ciaobella06, and everyone else that reviewed! Without you guys, I NEVER would have written a second chapter.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Grey's, there would be no spin-off, because Addison would be far too busy making out with Alex to go to L.A.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Mark stood at the nurse's station, waiting for Addison to arrive. He found it slightly odd that he had gotten there before her, but decided that she was probably up all night. Depressed, alone, attempting to drink away her sorrows.

Ha. She needed him after all. She would come in feeling all lonely, and then he would swoop in and play the Knight in Shining Whatever. (As Grey called it.)

At that moment, he heard the elevator ding, and he turned just in time to see the doors open and reveal Addison standing front and center.

Wait…was she…grinning?

Sure enough, she was strolling down the hallway in, of all things, a yellow sundress, grinning ear to ear.

What the heck had happened to depressed and lonely?

She marched herself up to the nurse's station, deposited her coffee on the counter, and started flipping through her patients' charts. "Good morning, Mark!" She said cheerily

At this point, he was just plain confused. "Morning, Addison. What's with the new look?" Addison scanned her dress and white heels.

"What? You don't like it?" she asked, obviously not caring whether he did or not.

"I love it. I just don't understand why you of all people, would wear a sundress to work." She gave him a small smile as she picked up her charts and coffee, and started turning to leave.

"I guess I'm just feeling…bright and shiny!" And with that, she practically skipped her way down to her office.

What had just happened?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She had woken up in such an incredible mood this morning. The thought of Alex bringing her flowers made her want to jump out of her chair and do a 'happy dance' Nothing could bring her down today, not even the Man-whore. She supposed that she was, in fact, feeling bright and shiny.

She opened her office door and admired, for what she knew was the umpteenth time, her beautiful lilies. She sat down and opened her desk drawer to start her work. But something caught her off guard.

It was the rather large box of chocolates sitting on top of everything else in the drawer.

Her breath caught in her throat, and even though she knew it to be a complete cliché, she was sure her heart skipped a beat when she realized who must've put them there.

She slowly lifted the box out of the drawer and set it on her desk. It was a huge red velvet box, with a gold satin ribbon tied around it. Of course, there was no card. Not that she needed one.

After a momentary pause, she lifted the lid off the box and gasped

Inside was a map of the entire box, with all the names and fillings of each chocolate inside. But across the top of the page, in large, carefully scrawled print, was a message.

"To help you find the one you most desire."

A million thoughts started running through her mind at once.

How did Alex come up with something this thoughtful?

Where did this leave her with Mark?

What if he was just talking about chocolates?

Did this mean he wanted her after all?

Obviously he didn't want her to know that he had sent them, or the flowers. But then why would he write that note?

Wait…there were chocolates sitting a foot away. And they looked delicious.

Maybe just one.

Ok, maybe two, she decided as she happily bit into the candy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He had told himself he wouldn't do that again He knew she wasn't stupid. She was going to figure it out, especially now that he had written that note, he decided as he stood in the empty elevator.

Oh sure, when it comes to medicine, he stops to think. But does he ever think when it's _HIS_ life? Nope. He just plows right on through. She was going to be furious with him. He'd get stuck fetching coffee for Sloan for the rest of his internship. He stepped out of the elevator and went to get patient charts.

He was definitely not doing that again… No matter how much he liked seeing her smile, or being the cause of it.

He heard her office door open, and he tried to look interested in a folder of lab results. But what he saw out of the corner of his eye demanded his full attention. He turned toward her, and he was sure his mouth was hanging open. She was walking toward him wearing a sundress and, what he decided was, a slight smirk.

"Morning, Karev." His mind took a moment to emerge from the haze. "I uh, yeah, morning, Dr. Montgomery. You look…"

'_She looks what? Beautiful? Hot? Yeah right, she'd probably slap me."_

"Nice." He finally said. Her eyes caught his, and for a moment he was sure his cover was blown. "Thanks. So, we should…get to our patients."

"Patients, right." At this point, anything that didn't include him stuttering like an idiot sounded like a good idea.

He started towards the first room, and Addison grinned behind him.

"_Oh, yes Alex. I'm on to your little game." _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Reviews PLEASE!!!!!! (What do you mean, begging?) Your reviews are what keep me writing!**


End file.
